Wackoness and other stuff
by really-big-HP-freak
Summary: What happens when someone puts a charm on the ice cream? Hermione strips? Ron does the mockrina? What happend to the students? Can Dumbledore figure it out before things get to weird? NOT FOR YOUNGER CHILDERN! Please forgive the strangeness! DONE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Harry: Hey I am hungry lets go get food okay? Other two: Okay!  
  
They eat dinner not know what was to come from eating the ice cream.................... Lets find out what happened!  
  
Ron: Oh my gosh Look you guys points at his hair my hair is red. Others: AWWWWW.............. Harry: Yeah well... well my hair never sticks down! HAH bet that! Pushes hair down Others: Wow he's right! Hermione: My hair looks like my cats! pets her hair  
  
Later on.................  
  
Harry: Hey the SAFTEY DANCE!!!! WOO HOO starts signing and dancing  
  
Next chapter  
  
Hermione: Hey you guys lets play pin the tail on the ghost! 


	2. When Harry meet the dark classroom and t...

From the last chapter: Harry: Hey the SAFTEY DANCE!!!! WOO HOO starts signing and dancing  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
All dance the Safety Dance  
  
Hermione: Not dancing anymore HEY lets play pin the tail on the ghost  
  
Others: Now stop dancing OKAY!  
  
Outside our hero's search for Nearly Headless Nick  
  
Harry: Screaming and laughing Oh My god you guys falls over in hall look there he is. Pulls out a tail and crawls after NHN  
  
Hermione: Here comes Hermy!!! Runs in circles  
  
Ron: Oh Nick!!!! I wanna play!! Let me play!!! Sits on the floor and cries  
  
NHN: What the Hell!!!!!!!!!!!! Floats into hyper drive (HA bettcha didn't know they could do that huh? Did cha?)  
  
The three now find themselves in a dark room with disco lights and strip poles. Hermione climbs on one and Harry begins DJ the music. Ron starts to drool. Dumbledore walks in to find them and laughs evilly.  
  
Dumbledore: MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) My plan worked they have eaten the ice cream and now they shall go crazy and I shall laugh!! evil laugh!!  
  
Next Chapter: Ron: Hey Harry play the hamster dace song.  
  
Harry: Righto! 


	3. WOW what happend here!

Last Chapter:  
  
Dumbledore: MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) My plan worked they have eaten the ice cream and now they shall go crazy and I shall laugh!! evil laugh!!  
  
This Chapter: Heads Up! This chapter does get a bit strange, BUT remember that they are enchanted by the ice cream! DO NOT READ if you get offended easily. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron: Hey Harry play the hamster dace song. Harry: Righto! Puts on Hamster Dace remix Hermione: still on the pole Look at me!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ron: OMG Hermy's HOT!!!!!!!!! WTF!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione Takes off her top Both Boys: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaws Drop as her pants drop Hermione: Keep the music coming!!!!!! WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO Harry: Uh............ OH okay Macarena Ron starts to dance the Macarena Ron: WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO Hermione: Still dancing in her underwear Shake it like a Polaroid picture!!!! Harry puts on OutKast Harry put some money in Hermione's underwear when all three heard the door open they turned around to find the rest of the class coming in. Dean Thomas: OMG WTF Hermy's HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All other boys pull out money and stick it in her underwear. All the other girls jump up on the poles and into the cages and strip. Suddenly someone (Harry we think) conjured 98 gallons of fire whisky.  
  
Next Chapter: All Boys: Drunk OMG WTF Lavender and Parvati are making out! 


	4. The rise of one person and the fall of a...

Okay I have gone of the deep end. Lost it. Whatever you want to call it. I swear that there is only going to be this chapter and one more and then I will end this madness I call a story. I have this great idea for another story burning in my head and soul is on fire and I know that I have to finish this one first or I might get killed so I will finish it. It might have a lame ending. All my stories seem to have lame endings maybe I will join a lame ending club just kidding. But yeah this story is getting harder to write so I am doing my best please don't hurt me arms over head  
  
Last chapter: All other boys pull out money and stick it in her underwear. All the other girls jump up on the poles and into the cages and strip. Suddenly someone (Harry we think) conjured 98 gallons of fire whisky.  
  
All Boys: Drunk OMG WTF Lavender and Parvati are making out! Drool Lavender: YUCK!!! Pavarti: Who the hell are you? Dumbledore: Hello children. Please join me in the Great Hall. Everyone: All soooooooo drunk Okay Professor SO everyone makes their way to the Great Hall, all the girls have left their clothes behind in the room and each girl as a boy on her arm and people are falling over and laughing. Yet there is something happening to them, yet they don't know what it is.  
  
(Author- &)&($%$##%$#%#%$#%$#$writers block!!!!!!!! God I hate &)&%&#&#&#%&& writers block!!!!!!!!!! deep breath okay I think I have got it under control. I am sorry you poor people! Cries for the people she has scared)  
  
Dumbledore: In his head MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) they will all lose control now and only I can control them. Who was the genius that put a mind control in the ice cream along with the nonsense curse? Oh yes that's right ME!!! MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) who's a smart evil head? I am!! MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) They will only listen to me now!! They must do as I say. That's right ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) and no one else!!!!!!!!!!! MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) hiccup  
  
They reach the Great Hall were Dumbledore makes all the children dace Cotton Eye Joe. (A crazy song that has a dance to it only in America eh?) When someone burst in the door. That's right it was Voldemort (that's right you all gasp at his name OHHHH but only I know his wonderful fate!!) Everyone stops dancing.  
  
Voldemort: I have come to take over Hogwarts Everyone except Dumbledore: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (their scream) Run in circles Voldemort: Bow down to me!!!!!!!! Confused look Why are you all not bowing? LISTEN TO ME GOD- DAMNIT I AM A PERSON TO YOU KNOW (that's just him) Dumbledore: Ice cream Tom? Voldemort: BOOWAHHBOO (his cry) okay eats ice cream Dumbledore: In his head YES! One more in my power!!!!! MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!) But he is ugly so I must kill him. Talking now Harry get your ass over here! Harry: Okay takes his ass over Dumbledore: Nice Ass. But that's beside the point. Kill him Points to Voldemort who is still eating ice cream Harry: Can I have some help? Dumbledore: Sure whistle  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and conjured up a bat. Everyone charged toward Voldemort who was now picking flowers (I bet cha u didn't know that flowers grew in the great hall did cha?) and wearing a sundress (OHHHHHHH gotacha there eh? Voldemort a cross dresser. Bet cha didn't know that did cha? Haha this is fun) and began to beat him silly and then Harry drove his bat into Voldemort's heart (yep gotcha again!!!) and Voldemort died.  
  
Harry: YIPPY (his happy cry) Everyone except Dumbledore: YIPPY (their happy cry) Dumbledore: MAHHHHHHH (his evil laugh!)  
  
Everyone returned to the dark room and began to party again when someone fell asleep right there on the floor and one by one they all fell asleep. (Ahhhhhh........... I gotcha again huh? I bet your wondering what happened. The affects of the ice cream wore off............)  
  
Next Chapter (and last SOB): Hermione: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Wake up call

Okay. Last chapter was the longest in this story. I am very sad to announce that this is the last chapter. sob, sob This was a fun story but it really does need a end. I thank all who have reviewed and encourage others to do so. If not on this story on my others!! Thanks again. OH and for those of you who have trouble with my code words there is an index at the end of this chapter!  
  
Last chapter: Everyone returned to the dark room and began to party again when someone fell asleep right there on the floor and one by one they all fell asleep. (Ahhhhhh........... I gotcha again huh? I bet your wondering what happened. The affects of the ice cream wore off............)  
  
Hermione: WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She is the first to awaken and her loud yelling has woken everyone. At once there is a riot. Girls screaming and scrambling to find their clothes, boys trying to find their pants (remember the ice cream turned them well crazy and crazy people don't wear pants...) people yelling. It was chaos as none could have imagined. Once it calmed down and the trio was back together.  
  
Harry: I am hungry.........................  
  
Yep that's it. That's the end. Sorry!! I had to end it somehow. There might be a sequel I need reviews first cough, cough, hint, hint Yep!!  
  
INDEX:  
  
OMG: Oh my god WTF: What the uck? Hey I never said it so I can't get in trouble right? Cha: you. I just think Cha sounds better.  
  
THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK! 


End file.
